Love
by Evie Glacier Tako
Summary: What do you do when you feel that something is missing from your life and your boyfriends life? Watch Rei go through the process with his boyfriend. MaleXMale. So if you don't like it don't read the story.
1. Searching for Love

Chapter 1

Searching for Love

notes- koi=koibito (not a fish)=lover

Ray is 22 Kai is 23 the world championships as referred to in the story is one for adult beybladers. It consists of the best Beybladers from their younger years, well the ones that still blade of course. It's pretty much like the World Championships of Beyblade but with hotter guys and girls and they're a lot older than they were at the World Championships when they were 13-16. It happened almost exactly like the original BB-world championships and it ended the same way. With Drigger protecting Rei and all.... If you've seen the last few episodes of Beyblade, not V-Force, but the original one, I've only seen the English ones, so if something is wrong then blame the English dubs. 

Note Mee-Lei- is the baby's name. for future reference

Mariah calls her Mee, Rei call her Méle (like Péle- the soccer player) and, Kai calls her May. I think that's all you need to know.

"Kai please? You know you want to! Holding a baby won't hurt you... Much. Or are you just scared?" The raven haired one teased his crimson eyed partner.

"No, Rei, I'm not afraid. And no I don't want to." Kai replied to his koibito.

Rei just looked at him with his sad, huge, kitten eyes and Kai broke down and agreed. "Fine Rei, I'll hold it. But only for you, my kitten.{A/N:I know so cliché... but what can ya do?}"

"Yeah. Come on Kai, let's go see Mariah and Lee

"Fine." Kai replied, as they went to see Rei's old friends.

"Why hello Rei, Kai! Come on in. I'll tell Mariah you're here. Riah! Rei's here." Lee yelled for his wife.

"Hi Rei and Kai! How are you guys?" 

"We're fine." They said somewhat cheerfully. 

"Wanna see Mee-Lei? She really missed her godparents... Well Rei at least." The pink-haired woman said as she led her guests up the stairs to the baby's room. "She did the cutest thing the other day. Mee, can you show Uncle Rei what you did yesterday?" They reached the room and went into the cat-filled room. There were cats of all shapes in sizes; stuffed and painted on the wall.

"You're really sure she likes cats?" Kai asked, eying the room.

"Yep. She really loves Galux and Galleon. She'd probably like Drigger too... But Dranzer I don't know about. Should we try it?," Rei nodded. "Well not in here then, but in the backyard. Let's go." told the group. She headed to pick up her child, but Rei stopped her.

"Riah, let Kai hold her. He told me he wanted to. Kai, come on now."

"Fine." Mariah smiled, "Here you go Kai. No, not that way, this way. Yes, now you've got it. Oh she really likes you. She's never taken to anyone else this fast, even Lee." 

"You're right Mariah. She really likes him. He seems pretty good with kids though," Lee added.

"Kai can we get a baby now? Possibly in the next year? Please?" Rei blurted out as he looked at Mee-Lei.

"Rei, it's a huge responsibility that I don't think we're ready for right now. Even though..." Kai stopped mid-thought.

"Even though what Kai? Please? I want a child of our own." Rei pleaded with his koi. 

"Rei, we'll talk about this when we get home." Mee-Lei started to fuss. "You're upsetting May. Please Rei. Just ask those two about how much work it is," he said indicating Mariah and Lee. "It's a huge responsibility." He was trying to be unfeeling and calm, but everyone could see that it wasn't working very well.

After an uncomfortable, slightly awkward silence Rei seemed to wake up. 

"Whoa. Look at the time. Tyson's gonna kill us if we're late to practice, again. Bye Riah, Lee. Kai, give Mee-Lei to Lee." Rei said quickly, glancing at his watch, and before grabbing Kai's hand. They then went out of the house and off to practice. This left Mariah 

and Lee staring after the two, with not enough time to say goodbye to the two.  

"Hey Kai, Rei. So you've finally decided to show up..." Tyson yelled at the two as soon as he saw the two running towards the rest of the team. 

"Sorry Tyson. We just visited Mariah, Lee and their new baby. We kinda' lost track of time. Sorry guys." Rei said apologetically to the rest of the team.

"It's all good. Let's just start. Okay Max, you go against Rei. Kai, you're up against me, after the first guys go." Tyson said, as he was the un-official captain since the World Championships were over. "3...2...1... Let it rip!" 

"Go Drigger"

"Draciel!"

"No! No bitbeasts!" Said Tyson, before the bitbeasts emerged from the blades.

"What? Tyson are you sure?" Rei questioned the leader.

"Yes. If I wasn't then I wouldn't say it." Tyson replied. 

"Fine. Drigger stay back."

"Draciel, you too."

With that both of the emerging bitbeasts returned to their bits.

AN:I'm not very good at battle scenes so I'm not gonna write it out. Maybe later

With a final burst of energy both blades flew out of the dish and into their owner's chests. Rei wasn't that heavy since he was just recovering from a bout of flu. He had has after the world championships that which put him in the hospital for the second time; so the force of the incoming blade pushed his body into that of his boyfriend. When Kai looked down at Rei he could see blood coming out of the place where the blade had hit him. The attack ring, very sharp, had made a long, deep, gash in his chest. 

"Rei!" Kai shouted as he kneeled down with his precious cargo. 

Rei painfully lifted his head. "I'm fine. It's just a little cut. It wasn't Max's fault. My reflexes…" Rei coughed a little before continuing, "weren't work..." He never finished his sentence for he had passed out. Kai looked at himself and saw that he was covered in Rei's blood.

????????????????????

End of Chapter 1 In case you can't read I don't own beyblade. I only partially own the part of my name 'tako' just so you know, it's short for Takoyaki… ask Dark Silicon if you want to know what it means or why she choose it….

???????????????????


	2. Finding Love

Ok little author note here. I own the movie that will appear later in the story but if a title like that exists (which I highly doubt) then I say that  I had no knowledge about it. 'Cus I don't. I'm just making it up. 

Chapter 2

Discovering Love

"Ouch! Kai! Why do you have to do that now?" Rei winced as his boyfriend put iodine  on the gash in his chest.

"Sorry Rei, but Drigger isn't the cleanest bitbeast in the world. I need to get rid of any germs and bacteria. It's for your own good." Kai explained as he bandaged Rei's chest. 

"Becoming a school nurse now then Kai? I know that germs are everywhere. I don't need a doctors explanation. 

He put his lips to Rei's forehead. "Now take some painkillers and sleep. We'll talk later."

"Kai." Rei said before he walked out. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? I'll sleep better then."

"Fine. Just for you." Kai remarked as he sat down and motioned for Rei to lean up against him. 

Soon Rei fell asleep. Kai just stayed there listening to Rei's heartbeat. Soon enough Kai followed Rei in peaceful slumber, dreaming of his family of two. 

"Okay Rei. lets talk now." Kai told Rei the next day. 

"Yeah Kai. Let's sit down before we talk. The bandages on my chest are not that loose that I can stand up for too long now. "Stupid beyblades" he added under his breath. 

The two went into the living room of the apartment that they shared.

"Okay. The problem is that you want a child, but we're both guys and neither of us is physically able to give birth. Just the physical problem, not the emotional one." Kai stated.

"Okay Kai, Why don't you want to have a kid?"

"...."

"Kai that's not an answer."

"I don't want a kid because I'm sure I'll treat it badly."

"No you won't Kai! You'll be a really good father."

"But..."

"Don't say that! The incident at the World Championships was only caused by, what you thought were your instincts, telling you to do. You wanted to be safe. The only way you knew how was to be cold-hearted and not care about anyone. Voltaire was a bad person through and through. Boris was just as bad. They're gone now so you don't have to worry about them."

Kai sighed "Fine. But Rei, How are we going to have a baby?"

"I don't know. But I did send away for some information about it. I got this movie 'Adoption for Same-Sex Couples'. It could help." Rei smiled brightly.

"You planned this all along didn't you, Rei."

"Yep."

"I should have known."

"Let's watch it now."

"Fine. Just to get it over with."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Do do do do do do do. Do do do do do dodododododo, 

Think Jeopardy theme song

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I didn't know there were so many options for us." Kai said to Rei, admitting defeat.

"I told you so!. But the question is what are we going to do?" 

???????????????????


	3. Researching Love

Chapter 3

Researching Love

I'm back! Everyone runs off screaming but Silicon Takoyaki... who sweatdrops. -_-' I own nothing in here except for this idea and Evie. 

When I left off. Rei and Kai just finished watching a video about adoption/ways to have kids and want to decide which procedure is the one that they want. This chapter has their discussion. Note- Some of the ways to have children are not possible others are. I'll denote the impossible ones with a * okay? On with the story.

Note- Only Rei and Kai are in this chapter.

"So Kai which option interested you?" Rei asked his boyfriend after viewing the video on same-sex couples and kids. 

"Well, I like the regular adoption option. I think that since I was practically an orphan it would be the best option. But at the same time the *surrogate mother* one seems like it would be one of the best ideas. That way we'd have a child that was genetically ours. It's semi untested though so it might be dangerous. What do you think Rei?"

"I rather like that last idea too. I also think that if that one doesn't work we can always adopt but it would be better if we adopted a baby. It would be easier to teach the baby new things not re-teach the child."

"So it seems that we both agree on the surrogate mother one."

"That means more research. The movie isn't one of the newest versions so the technology has probably improved since then. Off to the library." 

So the two left the house and headed to the library. 

At the Library.

"Here's the section on children. You look on that side, I'll look on this one." Rei said while point to where they would look. 

"Okay Rei. How about we meet at the table over there in five minutes to see what we found." Kai said while he walked towards the area he was going to look.

Five minutes later at the table.

Rei had found a few books and all of them were fairly recent. Kai on the other hand had two books, although they looked like they could actually be five books each. With a sigh Kai placed the books on the table. 

"You're never going to read through these books. They're like thirty thousand pages each. My books seem more reasonable in size than yours. Should we look through them now?"

"Whatever. Lets go through this one first." Kai suggested, as he opened one of the books he found. It was titled, So You've Chosen the Surrogate Mother Method by Dr. Kon-Hiwatari, which seemed ironic since it had both of their last names, Kon and Hiwatari. Neither of them had any other relatives (other than Voltaire but he doesn't count since Kai disowned him.) that were living. It was just a strange coincidence that was forgotten shortly afterwards. This book gave information that the movie didn't even touch on. It actually had pictures of the procedure being done. The rate of having a live birth was almost 70% which was very high compared to the movie's information. It also stated that in all successful and non-successful births had male children. The book was extremely helpful and together decided that they would go through the process. They just needed to find a woman to be the 'birth mother'. Kai was to do all the legal paperwork and get all the doctors appointments. Rei's job was to find and hire a surrogate mother, with Kai's approval. They also checked out the book for further references and would eventually buy their own copy.

Finding A Surrogate

Rei and Kai were both helping each other get ready to find a willing surrogate mother. Since the money was not an issue, they had won much money by winning the past World Championship and various other pair competitions, as well as the money Kai had received from his parents when he came of age, before they were killed. They decided to go separate ways, Kai to get the doctor and legal forms and Rei to ask friends. Kai's trip was pretty uneventful.

Rei-

"Hello. Is Evie there? Yes? Can I speak to her? Thanks." Rei had called up his friend Evie. She was actually the one responsible for getting Rei and Kai together. She and Rei were 'honorary twins', as they called it, because they were born on the same day and were the same age. So logically, as Rei's best female friend, Rei went to her first to be a surrogate mother.

"Hello Rei! Hey what's up?"

"Evie Hey. I finally managed to convince Kai to prepare to get a kid."

"Really? You've got him wrapped around your little finger. So why'd ya call me?"

"Well we decided to use a surrogate mother to have a child. And I. um. was."

"You were wondering if I could be the surrogate mother. Right?"

"Eves you're a mind reader!"

"I know. Well the answer is yes. Anything for my twin. I thought you two would choose that method. Yes, I did some research for myself and know everything that goes on. And I don't mind you taking about nine months of my life. It's for you of course if it was anyone else I'd probably need to think about it and would probably say no."

"You will? Thank you! You share an apartment right? Move in with us. We have plenty of room. Kai's getting all the legal forms done and we are getting the best doctor possible. How about I call Kai and see how he's doing on the paperwork. You can probably start heading over."

"Sure. See ya soon."

"Bye."

"Love ya!"

"Bye."

Rei hung up after they were bantering for a while. Total the time for the conversation was thirty minutes. He called Kai's cell. 

"Kai it's me."

"You found someone? It's been like twenty minutes."

"Did you get the paperwork? And it's been forty minutes. Evie was actually the person I asked."

"And she said yes?"

"Yeah. So are you gonna answer my question?"

"Yeah. I got the paperwork and made a doctor's appointment."

"When?"

"Well I figured it would be easy for you to get someone, so the appointment's tomorrow. It seems the doctor who does this is not in high demand at this point in time. It was easy to get an appointment."

"Good. Evie's coming over to stay at our place."

"Sure. See ya then."

"Love you so much Kai."

"Love ya too kitten."

Hang up. 

Five minutes later after Rei and Kai's twenty minute phone conversation.

Knock Knock

"Come in."

"Hey Rei!" Evie said while walking around the house looking for him.

"Hey Evie. I'm in the kitchen."

"Rei. Where's Kai?"

"He should be on his way home. He finished getting the paperwork and setting up the appointment."

Just as he said this the handle on the door turned and in walked Kai.

"Hey Kitten. Did ya miss me?" Kai asked as he strode in the room and kissed Rei on the lips for about a minute, after which they were both out of breath. He then kissed Evie on the cheek, sisterly of course. "So Evie you agreed to my boyfriend's crazy plan? Do you know the process?"

"Yep. I was telling Rei earlier that, since I knew about how much he wanted kids long before he even asked you, I knew you'd eventually give in. It was just a matter of time. I also researched what ways there were. I figured that you'd argue too much about the age of a child in adoption, and the other ways were too experimental or only one of you would be the biological parent. This only left the process you are choosing. I wanted to be a part and Rei is my 'twin' after all."

"Evie I don't know how many times I shave to tell you. You and Rei are not related. So it's impossible for you to be twins." Kai said this every time Evie mentioned that she and Rei were twins. 

"Sorry Kai. I know you don't like it when I do that."

"It's okay. Just try not to do that again."


End file.
